Force Sojourn
by FindOutBehindYou
Summary: The story of a Jedi's fall to the dark side, and an outcast coming back to the light.


Prologue

Jedi Knight Codibar raced around the corner of the metallic senate building in Coruscant, his lightsaber ignited, looking for the rogue Jedi he had been ordered to capture.

Codibar didn't know this rogue Jedi very well, seeing as he had finished his training and was apprenticed to a Knight at the time Madys'an had first been brought to the temple.

When he came around the corner, Madys'an was waiting for him. Codibar skidded to an abrupt halt and raised his lightsaber to a readied stance, looking his enemy over.

Madys'an was of average height for a human, just slightly under six feet tall. He was wearing a black leather jumpsuit, and over this a black cape. His long blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He held an ignited red lightsaber, and waited a moment before coming at the imposing Codibar.

And indeed, Codibar was imposing to an extreme. For a human. He was about half a foot over six, with a large frame and bulging muscles under the Jedi robes he wore. Codibar had his black hair cut short, finding that it tended to be a liability whenever he got into a fight. Like now.

Madys'an took a step forwards, slashing down at Codibar's shoulder with the red blade of his lightsaber. The older Jedi cleanly blocked the blow, and retaliated with one his own.

The fighting went on for another few moments, the two combatant's blades moving so fast they were red and blue contrasting blurs, and the harsh buzzing sound that came whenever the blades collided filling their ears.

Then Madys'an suddenly had an opening. Forcing Codibar's blade to the side with a brief burst of the force, he slashed in at the Knight's other side. Somehow a green blade joined the fray, blocking the red from touching the older Jedi.

With this momentary advantage, Codibar swung at the rogue Jedi's shoulder, hoping to prevent him from using it in combat and thus making the outcast easier to capture. This did not work; Madys'an saw the blow coming and quickly jumped back, not bothering to try and block with his lightsaber entangled with the green.

As he stepped back there was a slight pause, and he saw that the green blade was being wielded by the Knight's Padawan.

Frowning, he suddenly lunged forwards and went into a flurry of blows, keeping both Jedi on the offensive. But he was fast tiring, and all three Jedi knew this.

The rogue Jedi quickly changed his tactics, and as he blocked a blow from Codibar he kicked out at the Padawan, hitting the young man in the stomach and sending him stumbling. Thrusting his hand at the Knight, he summoned a blast of the force to stun the older Jedi for a moment.

The instant this was done, he turned and ran, jumping out of one of the windows. Before falling twenty feet he had landed on an air-taxi, and soon was gone.

The Padawan rushed to the window, peering out, hoping to see some sign of the outcast they had been chasing. His shoulders slumped when the rogue was no where to be seen, and he turned to his master.

"Are you all right?" He asked. Codibar nodded wearily, standing from the position the force blast had knocked him to. "I'll be fine," he replied, before reaching down to his belt to grab a comlink.

Silence reverberated around the room, except for the faint trickling sound of the artificial streams and the faint ringing of the ceremonial bells. A faint wet mist clung to everything, keeping the room at a relaxing temperature.

Mace Windu sat cross-legged with his eyes closed in concentration, floating about an inch off the ground. The technique had been taught to him by Jedi Master Yoda, and was extremely hard one.

One had to be complete in their meditation, and then access the force to lift themselves off the ground. Most Jedi couldn't do this, and those that could usually could only maintain the position for a few moments. Mace had been doing it for around half an hour.

The technique learned was mainly just an extension on a force power most Jedi used in combat all the time, a simple one really. Whenever a Jedi used the force to help him jump farther, he was accessing a lesser version of the technique Mace was using right now.

Deep in his meditation, Mace barely registered the low beeping of his comlink by his belt.

Deep meditation can take time to pull oneself out of. Even though Mace was considered a master at meditation techniques, he was so far into the meditation that it still took him a few moments to get out.

When he did he had lowered all the way to the ground, though he hadn't noticed the descent. Reaching down to his belt, he pulled his comlink out and activated it. Jedi Knight Codibar's voice came through.

"Master Windu, Madys'an escaped, and we have no way of going after him. We do have the records of him booking a flight to Nar Shadda." Mace nodded to himself, and replied, "I'll get a team on it."

Turning that com channel off, Mace quickly went to a new one, one of his most trusted team of Jedi.

Jedi Knight Sethiryth was walking down a middle-class street in Coruscant, on literal patrol duty. The dark haired Jedi didn't get much sleep, so he volunteered to walk around the area of the city nearest the Jedi temple, looking out for any criminals.

Most of the time he did this, his Padawan, Radouger, didn't go with him. 'The young Jedi likes his sleep,' Sethiryth thought with a chuckle. He wasn't about to blame the Padawan. But this night Radouger had decided to come with Sethiryth, shadowing him from a good distance.

Just then Sethiryth heard his comlink beep. Pulling it out, he opened the channel, surprised to find that it was Jedi master Mace Windu. "Yes?" He asked.

Mace Windu's voice came back it him. "Former Jedi Madys'an Shyl has evaded capture by another team of Jedi. You will go after him with your padawan, and capture him." There was a brief pause as Mace sent some information through the comlink. "Here are the coordinates of the ship that he'll be leaving in."

Sethiryth confirmed the order and shut off the comlink channel, not liking the way Mace ordered him and the other Jedi around like he did. At least Yoda did it respectfully, Sethiryth thought with a slight grin.

"What is it?" Radouger asked, towering over his master. Radouger was a wookie padawan, one of only three who had ever become Jedi. Despite his previous misgivings about training a wookie Jedi, Sethiryth had grown to respect the wookie's skills.

"Another mission," Sethiryth replied, a bit more gleefully than he should have. He hated boredom.


End file.
